the_random_show_crossoverfandomcom-20200213-history
Snowbound's origins
This is kinda of a mlp fanfic Snowbound: *sneaks into the back of a grocrey store at night time and crawls into a freezer area and goes to sleep* Owner: *comes in with a bag of meat and puts it in the same freezer that snowbound* Snowbound: *yelps* Owner: What the *turns and sees him* GET OUT!!!! Snowbound: five more minutes Owner: *grabs him with the help of a worker and drops him on the ground* Security: *Chases him out with bats* Snowbound: *yelping as he is running out of the back of a store* Owner: STAY OUT OF OUR FREEZER!!!!!!! Snowbound: Hey I need a place to sleep. Owner: Go home then. Snowbound:Fool I dont hav- *Back door slams* Snowbound: *growls* I hate this town *walks away to find a cold place to sleep* *A group of dogs are walking sniffing around looking for food then spots snowbound* dogs: *starts growling and charges him* Snowbound: *growls back and scratches ones face and then turns around and bites ones wind pipe and kills it* *one of the dogs bites snowbound's tail and tugs on it almost tearing it off* Snowbound: *yelps and knocks the dog over and growls at the rest* *Dogs run off* Snowbound: *eats the dead dog* A horse: *looks out the window and sees it going on calls the cops* *Snowbound gets done eating an walks off but cops stop him* *cops grab him* Snowbound: Wow hey what are you guys doing *Cops put hand cuffs on him nad throw him in the car* 1 year later a bunch of oher horses are in prison with snowbound Cop: Big brain your bail has been payed Big brain: >:) Cop: *opens up his cell and lets him out* *all of the other horses cause loud comotion and bang on there cells with their hooves as they watch him walk away* Snowbound: *barks at big brain as he walks by his cell* *up ahead at another room* Cop: your bail has been payed.Cause of time in a cell 57 cases of rape caused by you. Your free to go Snowbound: *falls to the ground and groans* another cop: *opens up snowbounds cell* your time is up *takes snowbound to the same room as big brain was in* Your jail tme is up for tresspassing and eating wildlife. Snowbound:Well I can't just eat pizza and spagetti and drink catus cooller all day.And besides I myslef is tecnicly a wild animal,I mean I am not a horse like y- The cop: We are ponies Snowbound: yeah yeah there the same thing. The cop: LOOK!!!! YOU ARE THIS CLOSE TO BEING IN DEATH ROW!!!!!! Snowbound: WHAT!!!!???? The cop: just go and remeber this warning *throws him out of prison* Snowbound: *let it go plays in the backround as he walks away sadly* Death row!? I am just another wild animal...I hate this town *the happy part of the song plays* Do you know what! I am gonns go lie in a diffrent town and start out fresh. FORGET THESE FAGGOTS!!!! :D